Fairytale
by words-i-can-express
Summary: 'Fall in love with her? Have you seen her, she's a total mess. She's never had a boyfriend before, she believes in true love, happily ever after and all that fairytale shit.'/ In which Austin befriends a girl that has such high expectations about her love life and he just doesn't believe in any of it.
1. Chapter 1

''Ally this is Austin Moon''

I politely smiled at the boy my friend just introduced me too. He smiled back as he stood caring a sports bag that held his uniform and holding his helmet in his right hand. This wasn't really my scene. Football games. But Trish suddenly decided to be a supportive girlfriend and wanted to cheer on her boyfriend Dez. The funny part is the he doesn't even play football, he's apart of the marching band. A tuba player to be exact.

''Hey guys! How do you think I did?'' Trish's boyfriend asked running toward us holding his tuba. Trish gave him a kiss of approval, which Dez happily returned. ''Austin, thanks for waiting buddy'' Dez said removing his grip form Trish to extend out a hand of gratitude. The blonde boy smiled and replied with a 'Don't mention it'. ''So you guys wanna celebrate?'' Dez asked putting his arm around Trish. Celebrate, really? I just wanted to go home.

''I'm actually going to head home.'' I said eyeing Trish hoping she would agree seeing as that she was my ride. To my dismay Trish decided to celebrate and I was without a ride.

''I can give you a ride.'' I turned around seeing where the voice came from. To be honest I totally forgot that he was still standing there. I hesitated but I didn't want sit in a car with those to love birds so I accepted his offer.

Anybody who is anybody knows who Austin Moon is. He was the quarterback of the football team, student body president and most importantly the most popular guy in school. He wasn't like all cliché popular guys, he was nice and smart but the thing that makes me forget about all the good things is the fact that he was a total player and disgustingly all the girls where into that because the one thing they all had in common was the fact that they thought they could change him. That they were going to be different from all the other girl but they were all the same type.

I didn't hate the guy, he never really gave me a reason to, the only thing I heard about him was the rumours that floated around school. And the occasional make-out session near my locker. But other than that I hardly knew the guy.

''Do you mind if we stop and get a bite to eat?'' He asked as we pulled in front of a diner. Well I couldn't really say no now could I, seeing as that we were already here. ''Sorry, I just didn't want to be in the same room as Trish and Dez as they sucked each others faces off'' I smiled agreeing stepping out of the car.

''I get it. Sometimes they tend to forget that there not alone.'' I said following him into the diner where we were greeted by a waitress that escorted us to our seats handing us our menus. It was weird how I never really said more than a sentence to Austin Moon and now I'm sitting in front of him alone in a diner. ''You had a great game'' I spoke trying to defuse the awkwardness

''Thanks Ally'' He said politely smiling at me. I was shocked that he actually knew my name. I mean I wasn't a nobody but I also wasn't tight with the popular's if you know what I mean. About to reply I was interrupted by the waitress.

''What can I get you guys?'' She said sweetly fixing her eyes on Austin. I rolled my eyes disgusted at her attempt to be coy with her flirting. What do these girls seen in him? ''I'll get the mac and cheese'' I said handing her the menu, releasing her from the flirty eyes she was giving Austin. ''I'll get a cheese burger with fries'' He said looking up also handing her the menu.

I was shocked at the fact that Austin was unable to notice her stare. I let out a small laugh. ''You really didn't see that?'' I asked whispering looking at the waitress that was telling the chefs our orders. He shook his head not understanding. ''She was totally flirting with you!''

He checked her out and smiled probably at the fact that she was pretty. ''How can she not, look at me'' He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes not impressed with his sudden cockiness.

''I can tell confidence is key with you.'' I said not sounding interested anymore.

He laughed at my sudden change in attitude. ''Well since were on the subject to checking people out, that guy has been looking at you since we sat down.'' Austin whispered trying not to make it obvious.

Slowly turning around I made eye contact with a man who immediately removed his gaze from mine. ''First of all that guys is like forty and second of all guys don't check me out.'' I stated taking a sip of my water. Austin looked at me unconvinced. ''I'm serious. Guys don't look at me like that'' I said with a more serious tone in my voice.

''I think you're beautiful.'' He stated. I couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious or genuine, either way I could tell he was starting to turn on his well known charm and it was my duty to deflect it.

''Okay trouble-''

I was cut off by our waitress placing our orders in front of us ''Mac and cheese, and your burger'' She said looking satisfied, we thanked her and was on her way. ''Do you think I should have gotten her number?'' Austin asked seriously taking a bit into on of his fries. I laughed shaking my head in reply, shrugging it off he started to devour his burger.

Slowly but surly my opinion of Austin started to changed as the night progressed. Turns out Austin and I have a lot in common, shocker right! But we also don't agree in a lot of things, like the fact that he thinks pancakes are more delicious than pickles! Clearly he was never had deep fried pickles before! ''So what you're trying to tell me is that you've never had a boyfriend before?'' Austin asked astonished.

''Nope, never'' I said popping the 'p'.

''So that means you've also never had a first kiss?'' I nodded laughing at his confused expression.

''Look, I know it's weird but I like to think were all meant to be with one person and I guess I'm more patient than others.''

''You believe in that soul mate B.S?'' Smiling at Austin's comment I answered ''Of course I do, don't you?'' He shook his head in response. Add that to the list of things we don't agree on. We were interrupted by the waitress placing the cheque on our table, how long have we been eating? I reached for my bag grabbing my wallet when Austin told me that he was capable of paying, such a guy thing to do.

The night had ended with Austin dropping me off at my place around 8:30, I thanked him for that night and was on my way. One thing I took away from this night was my opinion of Austin Moon.

**Well there you have it! This isn't going to be that long of a story, probably three to four chapters. Review and tell me what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

How did I get here? One minute I was sitting in a room with Trish, Dez and Austin then all of a sudden I was walking down the street away form Dez's house with Austin. ''We did we decide to walk again?'' I said feeling the cold air hit my skin. We had been walking for a good fifteen minutes, why we're walking you ask? Well Dez wanted us to buy soda and Austin didn't bring his car and he claims he needs the extra exercise.

''Come on! I love walking, it clears my mind.'' Austin said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Smiling, I gave him a quick nod in agreement. ''So What's on your mind?'' I said looking up at the sky. Austin looked at me confused. ''I mean you said walking clears you mind, what does your mind need to be cleared of?''

He took a second to answer but soon replied. ''I don't know, I guess everything. Football, grades, everything I guess.'' He said simply with a shrug. I couldn't help a smile at his frustrations.

''It seems like you're really worked up about it, wanna talk?'' I asked. Was it weird how I've only ever gotten to know Austin when we were alone, not in school or in a the classes we share. It was always when we we're alone and the only times I actually get to see Austin was when Trish dragged me to another hangout with Dez and Austin coincidentally was always there.

''It's just my coach is always pushing me to further me football career, but I don't want to play football all my life. I can do different things other than football.'' He let out a sigh running his hands through his hair. It seemed like he was bottling that up inside of him.

''Like what?''

''Music.'' Looking at him I saw the spark in his eyes. The way the words left his lips sounded priceless. I smiled hoping for him to continue. ''But my parents think that music isn't worth it.'' It was weird, did my dad and Austin's parents know each other? Because that was the same thing my dad said to me. Thoughts consuming my mind Austin looked at me and decided to change the subject. ''You know a lot about me, but I don't know a lot about you.'' Austin spoke catching my eye. Looking away I immediately felt my cheeks heat up.

''I told you a lot about me.'' I said trying to avoid his gaze.

''You telling me you favourite food and the fact that you've never had a boyfriend hardly counts as a lot'' He remembered, granted it wasn't that long ago but I was still flushed with satisfaction. ''I want to know what makes Ally Dawson scared, happy, angry. What makes you tick.'' Austin said playfully poking my arm.

''There's not a lot that makes me tick. I guess I'm very easy going, I hardly get mad, I'm always happy and that only thing I'm scared of is ending up like my parents'' Wow, that was the first time I ever talked about my parents to anyone other than Trish.

''What happened to your parents?'' Austin asked curiously.

''Have you ever felt like you were living the perfect life then all of a sudden it's taken away from you in an instant.'' I asked Austin now facing him walking backwards down the street. Austin nodded. ''My mom cheated on my dad. For three months she had been sleeping with another man, for three months my dad loved me mom while she was loving another man.'' I stopped. I haven't talked about this since their divorce even then it was hard to even think about it, let alone talk about it to some boy I've only known for three days.

''I'm sorry'' He let out silently.

''Don't be, it happened three years ago. I was young but I was old enough to understand what was going on. My mom used to say that falling in love with my dad was the best thing that's ever happened to her and I was stupid enough to believe her.'' Looking around I noticed that we were standing right in front of the convince store. Opening the door the immediate smell of slurpees and heated pizza had surrounded me. Noticing the lack of people in the store I made my way towards the pop bottles with Austin close behind. Picking up two two litres bottles I heard the sound of someone walking into the store not realizing who I turned around making my way towards the cashier.

''Austin?'' Simultaneously both our heads turned towards the direction of the voice.

''Mom? What are you doing here?'' Austin said smiling awkwardly as his mom wrapped him in a embrace.

''We're having movie night, stop by to get popcorn.'' Releasing him from the hug his mom noticed me standing behind them. ''And who is this?''

''Ally'' I said politely extending out my hand. Without warning I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders giving me a light squeeze. ''It's nice to meet you'' I spoke again still in her embrace.

Austin's cough made his mom break our embrace. ''I'm Mimi, Austins mom. It's really nice meeting you, Austin never lets me meet his girlfriends.'' A laugh escaped my mouth. Girlfriend really? By the look his mom was giving me it was evident that she actually thought we were together.

''No, no. Austin and I are not together.'' His mom looked at us both embarrassed. Smiling she gave me an apologetic look.

''I'm so sorry, well I should get going before I make this anymore awkward. It was nice meeting you Ally'' Austins mom spoke rapidly leaving the store without the popcorn that brought her here in the first place. Taking in a breathe I watched as her car left the parking lot, turning around I have the cashier the pop and handed him the money Dez gave me. I gave the a man courteous smile as he handed me the change.

As Austin and I left the store in silence I had only one thought in my mind, Were Austin and I friends? ''I'm sorry about my mom'' Austin spoke as he took the bag from my hands.

''It's okay. She's seems really nice'' I replied feeling our hands touch as the bag moved from my hand to his.

''She is but she always gets excited when she sees someone other than Dez.'' Someone other than Dez? Was her mom not aware at the fact her son is one of the most popular guys in our school, he had a lot of friends. He couldn't walk down the halls without someone stopping him, wanting to strike up a conversation.

''I think it's sweet.''

''So are you close with your dad?" Austin asked cautiously, testing whether or not it was a sore subject, I was very grateful for that.

''Kind of, he's away a lot so I hardly see him.'' I didn't mind that my dad was away a lot unlike most people my age I had a lot of freedom but my dad never gave me ground rules when he would leave, he never assumes that I would throw a party or have a boy over because that just wasn't me. ''I think he goes away so often because it distracts him.'' Checking my phone for the time it read 7:30, locking my screen I looked up to see Austin turning down the wrong street. ''Dezs house is that way'' I said point to the other side of the road.

''I know, but if we go down this way there's a park and hey, who doesn't like a good old fashion swing set?'' Unconvinced I gave Austin a questionable look. ''Do you really think Trish and Dez are going to notice?'' Finally giving in slowly I chased after him as he was about to disappear in the dark.

The park wasn't all that far. Getting a closer look there was a yellow slide, a couple worn out seesaws and a set of swings. I heard a thud beside me, looking at Austin he dropped the bag of pop and booked it towards the swings. I smiled a the sight, it was like watching a kid run downstairs on Christmas morning. Following closely behind I took a seat on the swing next to Austin. ''I haven't been to a park for a long time.''

''Well you're missing out.'' Austin smiled playfully. ''Dez and I come here when I don't have football.'' Somehow that didn't surprise me.

Looking up I noticed the clouds started to drift away leaving the stars behind. ''It's nice. The stars'' I spoke not removing my gaze from the stars. After a moment Austin hadn't replied, moving my gaze over to him he had his head in the clouds, or should I say stars. His eyes were glued to the sky taking in every moment. ''Austin?''

''Huh?'' He answered taking a moment to return back into reality. ''Sorry.'' He said shaking his head.

''It's okay, it's really nice out here'' I said giving him a genuine smile. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled back. We sat there for what felt like forever until the air started to get colder and Austin made a wise decision in heading back. It was there on the swing set that I found out about Austins younger sister, I found out about what his parents do for a living, what he kinds of music he likes to listen too and the fact that he wants to move to L.A. after high school. Our conversations were usually one sided Austin talked and I listened but it didn't bother me, hearing him talk about the things on his mind seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

**There we go! Review and tell me what you guys think? The chapter aside I wanted to know if any of you guys have read the Lux Novels? Review and tell me what your favourite book is. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austins**** POV**

I was suppose to be meeting Dez at the front of the school but at the moment I was a little occupied. My hands were wrapped around a petite blonde haired girl, and my lips were on hers fighting for dominance pushing her against the wall my hands moved from her waist to her cheeks. Before anything else could have happened a familiar voice pulled us apart. Turing around I looked over my shoulder and saw Dez standing there with a disappointed look, I was about to reply when I felt a tug on my shirt. ''You should probably go.'' I said whispering in her ear. It took a while for her to leave but when she did Dez was already standing behind me.

''Austin! I've been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes and your here fondling some girl on our bio class'' Dez always got pissed whenever he saw me with making out with girls. It wasn't something I was necessarily proud of it but it wasn't like I was taking advantage of the girl, they all knew that I wasn't a relationship type of guy.

''Sorry buddy.'' Dez eyed me not happy with my response, not fighting it he followed me towards his car. Dez and I have been friends ever since kindergarten, he was always there for me even when I wasn't the greatest friend. He's the only guy that's always going to be there for me.

''I thought you were done with all of that.'' Dez spoke again referring to scene he just witnessed. ''I mean you haven't went for a girl since you started hanging out with Ally'' My hands tightened around the seat belt hearing Dez say her name.

''What does that have to do with anything?''

''I don't know, it's just you seem different whenever your around her.'' Here we go again. I've had this conversation multiple times with him and I wasn't in the mood to have another one. Don't get me wrong Ally's a really nice girl and when I'm around her all my problems seems to disappear but I wouldn't call us friends, we never talk in school or in the classes we have so it was difficult to explain what I have with Ally, If we had anything at all. ''I thought she was going to be the exception.''

''Exception?''

''You now, the one to remove you from this whole 'I'm never going to fall in love' thing.''

''And you think Ally is the one to do it?'' I know he means well but ever since he got a girlfriend Dez has been pushing me even more to find a girlfriend of my own.

''It seems that you like her.''

A laugh escaped from my mouth. ''I don't like Ally.'' Somehow my serious tone didn't convince him.

''That's a shame I could really see you falling for her.''

''Fall in love with her? Have you seen her, she's a total mess. She's never had a boyfriend before, she believes in true love, happily ever after and all that fairytale shit. I could never fall for her.''

''Are you trying to convince me? Because it sounds like your trying to convince yourself.''

**Ally POV**

School wasn't the same anymore ever since I started talking to Austin. School went from people not knowing who I was to people looking at me weirdly and whispering things I couldn't decipher. Every corner I turned it seemed like Austin was always there, never standing alone. We constantly made awkward eye contact which earned me some weird looks from his friends. Apparently word had spread that Austin was hanging out with me, there is a rumour going around school that I was another one of Austin's 'toy's' and the reason why he didn't make it public was because he was embarrassed of me.

Walking home from school to Trish's house was uneventful. We were meeting Dez at Trish's house and there was no doubt in my mind that Austin was going to be there. Every since the night out on the swings with Austin Trish wouldn't stop asking me questions about what happened that night. She constantly asked if I liked him more than a friend and I was starting to think she believed the rumours at school

''What do you want to do when the guys get here?'' Trish asked throwing her backpack on the sofa heading to the kitchen. ''Want some?'' Trish asked pulling out the orange juice from the fridge.

Nodding I pulled the seat out from under the table. ''What time are they coming over.'' I asked taking the glass she had placed infront of me.

Glancing at the clock that hung from the wall she shrugged. ''They should be here soon. I'm surprised we beat them here, Dez took his car to school today.''

Taking a sip from the glass there was a knock at the door. By Trish's excited expression I instantly knew that Dez was at the door. Watching her hurry across the room I slowly stood up putting my glass in the sink, turning around Dez was already in the house with Austin following closely behind. Our eyes locked with each other and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. Unwillingly my feet started to move in the direction of where Austin and Dez were standing.

''Hey Ally.'' Dez said closing the door behind him. I smiled standing next to Trish. ''There's a Zalien marathon going on in the mall theatre I was hoping we could go and see it.'' Dez spoke excitedly. I could feel Trish move beside me.

''I totally forgot about that! We should go!'' Trish said not giving Austin and I a chance to say anything. Next thing I knew Trish had dragged me infront of Dez's car. Taking a seat at the back Trish hurried around to the passenger seat, I felt a move in the seat when I noticed Austin had taken a seat next to me. The car ride to the mall wasn't all that interesting, Trish and Dez fought over which station we should listen and when they couldn't agree Dez had made the wise decision to turn the radio off. It didn't take that long for Trish to start another argument over which Zalien movie was the best, before Dez could state his opinion we were already in the mall parking lot.

Being in a car with those two felt like a ride from hell. ''Are you a fan of Zalien movies?'' Dez asked excited trying to look for a nearest way to get to the theatre.

''Not really''

''Don't worry Austin isn't either. At least you guys have each other.'' Dez said giving me a wink. I looked at him confused and I wasn't the only one, turning to Austin he stood there looking at Dez like her just killed someone.

The closer we got the theatre the more anxious I got. I didn't want to watch the movie and by the looks of it neither did Austin. Nearing the theatre I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turing around I saw Austin standing behind me. ''Wanna make up some excuse and ditch them?'' He whispered. Which made no sense because Dez and Trish were already ten steps ahead of us. None the less I gave him a pleading looking telling him I would do anything if it meant me not having to see the movie. Austin laughed and told me to wait here so he could go tell Dez.

''They bought it.'' He said holding my shoulder. I flinched as his hand made contact with my shoulder, Austin clearly noticed instantly removing his arm and apologizing.

''What did you tell them?''

''I said that I was hungry and that we would meet up with them after the movie.'' I smiled thanking him for getting me out of Trish and Dez's movie plans. We were aimlessly walking around the mall when we stumbled to the food court. Come to think of it I was actually starting to get hungry. ''Want something to eat?'' Realizing that I didn't bring any money I shook my head.

''You can get something if you want. I'll find us a seat.'' Austin nodded as I walked around looking for an empty table. Scanning the food court making sure there was nobody from school around I took a seat. Everyone from school comes to the Miami Mall almost everyday so I wouldn't be surprised if we happened to run into one.

Five minutes had passed when Austin returned with a burger and fries, smiling he sat down handing me the fries. ''Here, I could tell that you were hungry.'' Man! Him doing this for me made my heart do weird things, things I've never felt before.

''Thanks.'' I said, taking a fry and dunked it some ketchup. I sat there slowly eating the fries as Austin took bites into his burger.

In some circumstances the silence around us would have felt really awkward but it didn't. ''You don't believe an of the rumours do you?'' Austin said breaking the silence as he wiped his mouth with tissue.

His question took me off guard. ''UH.. No, not really they're just rumours.'' I said stuttering. There had been a lot of rumour going around about what Austin and I were or who I was to Austin but none of it ever bothered me. Should it?

''Good. People like that just want someone to talk about.'' 'People?' Last time I checked those people were his friends.

''Does it bother you?''

''Not really, I mean people expect it from me. You know hooking up with different girls all the time.''

''They only expect it from you because you make it so obvious.'' The words fell out of my mouth sounding meaner than it intended to be. ''Don't you ever wanna settle down? Y'know have a stable relationship with a girl?'' Whoa! Where did that come from?

''I don't know, I don't really think about that.'' He said suddenly interested in his burger wrapper.

''Well what do you look for in a girl?'' It was a risky question, but I was surprised how fast he answered.

''Someone that I can talk to, someone that's willing to accept me for me not the popular me or the football star. Just me.'' His answer was simple and sweet. Nothing I thought he would say. ''Okay, now what do you look for in a guy?''

The age old question, not even Trish has asked me this question before. ''I honestly don't know. Weird huh? I'm so sure about love and I can't even tell you what I look for in a guy.''

''Your weird'' He said smiling at me.

''Sorry.''

''No, that was compliment.''

**AHHHHHH! This is going to be a two part chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you to the people that reviewed. Question: Favourite Movie? My favourite movie is Something Borrowed and She's All That! P.S. Do any of you guys watch teen wolf? Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

''No, that was a compliment.''

My eyes darted to Austin, a goofy smile was plastered on his face I knew if I kept my eyes on him long enough that my face would turn beat red. I liked this Austin. ''Only you can make something a bad thing and turn it into a good thing.'' I said smiled as he gave me a wink. There it was again, that feeling I get in my stomach whenever I was around Austin. A feeling I was trying so hard to get rid of. ''I lied.'' I said once again, Austin looking at me confused. ''About not knowing what I look for in a guy.''

''Still not following.''

''I didn't tell you because no one has ever asked me that question, not even Trish.'' Taking a pause I looked up at Austin, his eyes were glued on to mine hanging on every single word I was saying. ''The truth is I know what I look for in a guy but I never actually told anyone before. I'm afraid that my expectations will be to high.''

''Lets hear it.''

Did I want to tell him? I've told this guy half of my life already so why was I making such a big deal over this? ''I want a guy that doesn't tell me that I'm pretty or gorgeous. I want a guy that will tell me he likes the little things, like the way I bite my hair when I get nervous or the way my feet subconsciously tape out of rhythm to my favourite song. I want him to tell me those things because then I won't be just some girl. I'll be someone special.'' Sighing, I continued. ''A guy that will fight for me, someone that will stop to no ends to keep me safe. I deserve to be fought for right?''

I looked at Austin as I awaited his response. ''Yes. You deserve someone to fight for you. No matter how cheesy that sounded.'' Austin cracked a smile.

''It was really cheesy wasn't it? I knew that I sh-''

''It wasn't cheesy.'' Austin said unconvincingly cutting me off mid sentence. ''Okay maybe it was a bit cheesy but hey who doesn't love cheese?!''

This boy, he was something alright he's weird, but hey he said I was weird, so why can't we be weird together? I liked that fact that he is so invested in spending his time talking to me, I like that fact that I've told him more things than I've told Trish and I like that he listens, even when I ramble. That he actually cares about the things that I have to say.

''You really don't know how awesome you are.'' Austin said again.

I felt heat spread through my face.''So how long do you think Trish and Dez are going to take?'' I asked turning in my seat in the direction of the movie theatre, quickly trying to change the subject.

''Getting tired of me already Alls?'' Austin said jokingly standing up with his garbage, I quickly followed with the empty fry container in my hand. ''Let's go for a walk.'' He said calmly taking the garbage from my hand and throwing it away himself.

''I haven't been at the mall in forever.'' I said looking around at the unfamiliar scenery.

A surprised look appeared on Austin's face. ''There's a lot of things you haven't done in forever.'' Austin said remembering me telling him about the swing.

''Well, I don't get out much.'' I stated simply. Turing to my side I looked over to a CD store that caught my eye. Not telling Austin I walked away and headed into the store. The store was filled with an endless wall of CD's and a section with vinyl CD's towards the back of the room. Making my way towards the back I slowly scanned the vinyl's.

''I can't believe this place is still open.'' Austin said looking around the vintage music store. Ignoring his comment I excitedly pulled out the vinyl that I was looking for. ''Pink Floyd?'' Austin said taking it from my hand. ''I'm more of a Beatles fan myself.'' Smirking he handed it back to me.

''My parents used to love them. They met at one of their concerts.'' Whispering the last part, not sure whether or not Austin heard me. Looking at it made me feel like that my parent were still together, that all the things my mom put my dad through was all just dream and we could live like one big happy family again.

''They met at their concert?''

''Yeah, I know it's a cliché but so was their relationship.'' I said facing Austin. ''You know before she decided to ruin our family.'' This conversation suddenly went in the wrong direction.

''You okay?'' Austin asked noticing the change in my voice.

''Sorry about that.'' I said running my hand through my hair.

''Don't apologize.'' he whispered wrapping his hand around my arm. A sudden spark of electricity ran through my body. Probably feeling awkward Austin quickly released his hand as soon as I felt the spark. ''Why don't we put this back, and find you something that brings back good memories?'' Austin sweetly suggested taking the vinyl from my hand and returning it back where it came from. ''How about this one?'' Austin said scanning the racks.

''Bob Marley? I didn't peg you as a guy that liked Bob Marley.''

''What did you peg me as then?''

''Rolling Stones'' I stated handing him the album.

''I do love a good Gimme Shelter.'' We were in the store for a good twenty minutes before the owner said that we needed to leave if we weren't going to buy anything. Leaving the store I looked back reminding myself to go back for the Pink Floyd album. ''What a dick huh?'' Austin said once we got further away from the store. ''Ally?'' Austin said nudging my arm.

''What sorry?'' I said confused as my thoughts cleared my mind.

''Guys!" Before Austin could say anything a familiar voice called from behind us. ''Where have you been?'' Turning around we saw Dez and Trish walking towards us hand in hand.

''We went to that music store.'' I said pointing in the direction we came from. ''How was the movie?''

''We left they were playing Zalien 7, not worth our time.'' Trish said loosening her grip from Dez's hand. ''What have you guys been up to?'' Eyeing me suspiciously.

''Nothing'' Austin and I said simultaneously.

''Are you sure?''

''What do you think they were doing? Austin doesn't see Ally that way.'' All our heads turned looking at Dez. Trish's mouth dropped open and Austin looked like he wanted to run Dez over. ''What?'' Dez said not noticing the glares.

''Ally-'' Austin said suddenly giving up with his lost friend.

''It's getting late. Dez drive Ally and I home.'' Dez nodded as Trish interrupted Austin. Trish taking my hand dragging me away from Austin. The walk to the parking a lot consisted of Austin whisper-yelling at Dez and Dez continuously apologizing. Not to my surprise Trish didn't take the passenger seat, walking past Austin she gave him one of her signature death stares, and if you knew what is good for you, you never want to find yourself on the other end of one of those stares.

_'Austin doesn't see at Ally like that.'_ Dez's words still lingered in my mind in the car ride home. What did he mean by that? How did Austin see me exactly? I know it shouldn't have bothered me but I couldn't help it. I knew that nothing was going to happened between Austin and I but why did I feel a pang in my chest when the words escaped Dez's mouth?

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

''Have you seen Austin?'' I asked Trish as I took a seat next to her. I haven't talked to Austin for over a week ever since the whole mall incident. The rumours had died down about what I was to Austin, Dez said that he confronted his friends to lay off the subject, clearly it bothered him as much as it bothered me.

''I think he's getting lunch with Dez, They should be back soon. Why?'' She said popping a grape in her mouth. It took me a good three days to convince Trish that nothing was going on between Austin and I, she wouldn't drop the subject insisting that I had feelings for him or vice versa.

''I just need to talk to him.'' I said looking over the the cafeteria doors waiting for him to walk through them. It didn't take while till a felt a poke in my arm, looking up from my food I saw Dez making my way toward our table. Not to my surprise Austin made his way to the popular table. Not talking to Austin for a week was weird, granted we never even used to talk but going a week without talking to him left a discomfort in my heart.

''Hey babe'' Dez said planting a kiss on Trish's lips. ''Hey Ally'' Smiling back my eyes were still glued on the blonde haired boy absent mindedly eating his sandwich.

''I'll be right back'' I said standing up, noticing that Austin was leaving the cafeteria. Looking back at Trish she gave me a confused look, shrugging it off I made my way down the fall. It didn't take long for me to find Austin standing at his locker taking out his books. ''You!'' I said dramatically slamming my hand against the locker.

''Ally?'' Austin said surprised hearing my hand make contact with the locker next to his.

''Why did you do that?'' I said trying to pull out my most interrogating face.

''Ally-''

''Why did you give me the Pink Floyd vinyl?'' I said interrupting him. Four days after what happened at the mall Trish came over with the CD in her hand telling me that it was at her house and there was a sticky note with my name on it. I didn't know why it took me so long to confront him, maybe it was because I spent most of my days drowning myself in their wonderful, wonderful songs.

''Some people would say thank you.'' He said as a smug expression spread through his face.

''Why?'' I said half heartedly trying to keep a straight face.

''Did you like it?'' He said leaning against his locker, arms crossed and that annoyingly yet attractive smug look still placed on his face.

''Your still not answering my question.''

Running a hand through his hair Austin let out a sigh. ''It was my way of apologizing.'' He stopped but I urged him to go on. ''You know for what Dez said.''

Looking down at the ground starting to feel the black lash of my outburst moments ago. ''Sorry for yelling at you.''

''It's okay. I am actually really sorry for what happened. Dez can be an idiot sometimes.'' Sometimes? No offence to him but she isn't the sharpest pencil in the case, if you know what I mean. Realizing that his friends might come at any minute I gave him a smile quickly before turning around and heading back to the cafeteria. As I turned I felt Austin grab my arm and pulled me back infront of him. ''Dez asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Trish.'' I suddenly remembered Trish mentioned something about dragging my to another one of her dates with Dez.

''Oh. Okay'' I said looking down at Austin's hand, which was still wrapped around my wrist.

Quickly realizing Austin pulled his hand away and a small red tint appeared on his face. ''I don't have to go if you don't want me to.''

''No, it's okay you can go. I don't know what Trish's been telling you -Because I don't doubt that she's been trying to scare you away- I'm not mad.'' Giving him a quick smile I turned around again, this time without another interruptions.

After school I decided to make a rain check on hanging out with Trish. After that incident with Austin at lunch I need a few hours alone with myself to collect my thoughts. Hopefully he won't take it the wrong way. My dad hasn't been home since Sunday which wasn't all that new to me, he left the usual items on the counter that he thinks I need. Money, take out menus and emergency numbers. The only numbers on the list were Trish's and 911, yeah like I'm going to forget two phone numbers.

My dad is an only child and my grandparents passed away when I was three and my mom's parents, well we don't make a habit of talking to them, they never really liked the fact my mom married my dad. They were always hoping for a slip up to create a divorce, guess they got what they wished for.

Hearing a buzzing noise I looked over at my phone noticing that I had revived a new message from Trish -**Dez is so stupid- **Was all that the text read, I wouldn't be surprised if they got in another fight, they were kind of know for that.

Getting ready to reply I was interrupted by the doorbell. Walking up to the door looking through the peep hole a small gasp escaped my mouth. Deciding on what to do I finally gave in and listened to my heart. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked genuinely surprised to see Austin standing at my door step. ''And how did you find out where I lived?''

''Dez told me.'' Suddenly the text from Trish was starting to make sense. ''Are you busy?''

''I-''

''Lets go for a walk.'' He said interrupting me, stepping aside. Grinning I closed the door behind me and walked out infront of him.

Stepping outside the sun was up at the sky shinning down it's light the colour of blazing bronze cascaded down the horizon. ''Why did you come here?''

''Trish told me that you weren't coming.'' He said as we walked down the my street, kicking rocks that came in contact with our feet.

''So your immediate reaction was to come and see me?'' I said laughing under my breath.

''That and I thought the reason why you didn't show was because you were still mad at me.''

''So me saying that 'I'm not mad at you' didn't really register in that blonde head of yours did it?'' I responded jokingly nudging his arm.

''Ha. Ha. Very funny.'' Austin said giving me a lop sided grin. It was weird how recently the moments I have spent with Austin consisted of us walking.

''Thank you.'' I spoke seriously now.

''For?''

''The album. Thank you.'' I was so occupied in yelling at him in school that I forgot to thank him. For giving me something that was so near and dear to my heart, I couldn't really put it in words how happy he made me because any words wouldn't do justice. Austin is really making me happy and I'm not sure how long it's going to last, if it's going to last.

''Can I ask you something?'' Austin asked crossing his arms behind his back. Nodding, I kicked another rock watching it tumble down the street. ''Have you seen or talked to your mom recently?'' His question took me by surprise.

''A week after she left she tried staying in contact with me but I never returned any of her calls. I guess she just gave up.'' I said letting out a simple shrug. After my mom left my dad never talked about her again, it was like he never knew her. Like he never loved her and vice verse.

''Don't you ever wonder where or how she is?''

''Sometimes. Especially when I see something that reminds me of her. Like the Pink Floyd album.'' Looking up at Austin, he was playing with a rock beneath his feat. ''I know I make it sound like my mom's a total bitch but she isn't.''

''I never thought that.''

''We used to walk down this street everyday after dinner. We used to talk about everything that bothered or excited us, I usually talked a more than my parents did but they liked it at least I think they did.'' Austin let out a laugh jokingly bumping me. Feeling around my pockets I noticed that I forgot my phone on the kitchen counter. ''What time is it?''

Pulling out a phone from his pocket Austin clicked the home button revealing the time and a background picture of a little girl wearing pigtails with pink bows at the end of it. ''It's my sister.' Austin said showing me the screen.

''She's cute. She looks like you.''

''Are you saying I'm cute?'' Austin said cockily. Rolling my eyes I playfully shoved Austin's shoulder. ''She's 5. Annie would like you.'' I instantaneously remembered meeting Austin's mom at the store near Dez's house, not really the best memory but still a memory. ''It's almost five.'' He said again locking his screen. ''Do you want to see your mom?''

''I don't know? She has a new family now, she doesn't need me.''

''Your still her family.'' Was I? She doesn't know the first thing about family. She doesn't know the first thing about love and commitment. She ruined everything, for her and for us.

''No. I stopped being her family the moments she cheated on my dad.'' Letting out a sigh I looked around the seeing the houses line down the street. Not knowing the secrets that were held behind those walls. Looking at it now, you never know what kind of lives are living in those houses, from the outside it looked like another other home, modeled my a picture perfect family, but the real truth laid behind the doors.

''So, where are you planning on attending college?'' Austin asked trying to change the depressing topic. We were in our second to last year and the topic of what we want to do after high school has been edged into our brains by every single one of our teachers.

''I was thinking of Stanford. I want to be as far away from here as possible.'' Stanford was an option considering my grades but Trish was pestering me about moving with her to New York. We could both study in NYU and live in a small studio apartment. Her dream, not mine. I mean don't get me wrong I love being with Trish and spending time with her but that's all I've known. ''What about you?''

''New York's the dream.'' Music perhaps. There was no doubt in my mind that that's why he wanted to go their. ''But coach wants me to go to Tennessee, for football.''

''Is that what you want?''

''I don't know.'' Austin muttered under his breathe looking at his feet. ''People only see me as football star.''

''That's not true.'' Replying back at Austin, my voice sounded offended. ''I don't see you like that.'' The voice that escaped my mouth sounded weak and hesitant.

''How do you see me exactly?''

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed on the last chapter, and for the people reading my story. I hope you like this chapter and I'll update again when this chapter gets 6 reviews. Thank you and enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you see me exactly?" I shrugged looking off into the distance."I see you as someone more than a football star. Your caring, nice and smart. You don't give yourself enough credit on how much of an amazing person you are." Letting out a final breath I looked over to Austin who's eyes were already looking into mine. I thanked God that it was starting to get dark so Austin wouldn't see me blush.

"You make me sound so much better than I actually am." Does he really not see what everyone else does? He's got everyone at school hooked, he's like a drug that people just can get enough of, including me.

"If you want to go to New York or L.A. then I think you should go, who cares what your coach wants, it's your life live it the way you want.'' Man! Who knew I could be so motivational. The thought of leaving high school, leaving Miami has always been my dream. I like high school but I don't love it.

''Are you always this smart?''

''You can say that.'' Laughing, I looked down the street noticing that we had already come full circle. We walked up my drive way in silence. Stopping in front of my door I turned looking at Austin. ''Thanks.''

''For?''

''Just thanks.'' With that I gave him another smile and headed back into my house. That night I laid awake at night wondering what had really thanked him for. I knew that it wasn't all for the album it was for much more, more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

''Ally?!''

''Sorry what?'' Looking up from my book I noticed that Trish was eyeing me impatiently. Trish and I were seated against her locker eating our lunch's. The reason why we were eating in the hallways was because Dez and Trish had another argument, a reason that I still did not know of.

''What did you and Austin do yesterday.'' She asked taking the book away from me. Trish hated when I read sappy romance books, she always thought it was unrealistic. But boys in books are always better.

''We just walked.'' I replied taking out a bag of carrots from my bag.

''You guys have been walking a lot lately '' Trish responded staring at me, insisting upon something.

''So?''

''I just don't want you to get hurt.''

''What do you think we do when we walk?

''Knowing you. You probably told him you whole life story by now''

''No I haven't.'' I wasn't necessarily lying, I didn't tell Austin my WHOLE life story just parts of it.

''Really? So you haven't told him about your parents or about-''

''Don't! Okay! I haven't told him about that and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about it either.'' Having enough of Trish for today I angrily started to pack up my things.

''Ally, I'm sorry I didn't know it was still a sore subject.'' She said sympathetically grabbing my hand. Pulling my hand away from her I ignored her, walking down the hall. How could she be so stupid! Of course it was still a sore subject, if it weren't for my incredible bad luck Trish wouldn't have found out either!

* * *

After the lunch incident I had tried my best avoiding Trish, I usually got a ride from her but seeing as the I'm still not in the mood to talk to her I resulted in walking. My dad was coming home today which is a surprise because he's only been away for four days. He's a construction project manager. He's often relocated to different locations causing him to be away for weeks at a time. My dad never really talks about what happens a work, granted he rarely talks at all.

My house wasn't that far from the school it was a good fifteen minute walk, so when I came into view of my house I was shocked to see my dad home so early. Pulling out a key from my bag I carefully opened the door scanning the house for my dad, shutting the door behind me I peeked into the kitchen seeing my dad fixing himself a cup of tea. ''Hey dad.''

''Ally.'' He answered turning around stirring his tea, offering me one.

Respectfully denying it I positioned my bag on the counter. ''How was work?'' It took a while for him to answer, his mind was occupied by a certain spot behind me. Turing around unsure what he could be looking at. There on the coffee table laid the Pink Floyd album Austin had got me. ''My friend got it for me.'' Turing around to grab it.

Handing it to him he eyed the album with the cup still in his hand. ''Trish?''

''No. Someone else.'' Yeah like Trish would buy me something, she doesn't even have a stable job.

''You know, your mom and I-''

''I know.'' I said smiling. That was the first time he ever mentioned me mom since the divorce, I knew that even though he never mentioned her that he was constantly thinking about, you can't just forgot someone you love that easily.

''I want you to give it back.'' His voice went serious and his eyes filled with sadness.

''W-why?'' I stuttered a reply. Speaking again I took the album from him wrapping my arms around it. ''It's mine.''

His eyes looked into mine and I new his temper was rising. ''No it's not, it's the person who bought it for you. We don't take charity.''

''It's not charity!'' Raising my voice a little annoyed at my dad's pride.

All of a sudden my dad's cup made contact with the counter letting out a loud slam. Surprisingly the cup didn't break. ''I want you to give it back! End of discussion!'' His voice had escalated rather quickly which cause me to take a step back. I've never heard my dad yell before, not even when he found out about my mom.

Matching his voice I yelled back. ''I hate you!'' With that I grabbed me bag and slammed the door shut. I hate him! I hate him. I hate him? I've never told my dad that I've hated him before, he never ever gave me a reason to. Until now. I didn't know where I was going I shoved the album in my bag and let my feet lead me to wherever it wanted to go.

I wound up infront of the school parking lot. It was pretty much empty with the exception of a few teachers who often stayed late. There was a hill at our school where a lot of people ate whenever there was good weather, which was often because, well we lived in Miami. The hill over looked the football field which extended to the main street. There were a couple people on the field doing who knows what but I stayed hidden behind a tree, out of sight out of mind.

''Ally?'' My body stiffened fearing a familiar voice call out my name. I didn't dare turn around hoping they would just leave. ''What are you doing here?'' Austin finally came into view, wearing a maroon basketball shorts and a grey muscle tee that said 'Marino High Football.'

Sitting up straight placing my bag on my lap. ''I could ask you the same question.''

''Football practice. Well before it got cancelled.'' He said taking a seat next to me. Placing his gym bag between us. ''Back to my question.''

''My dad came home today.'' Looking down at the my bag, seeing the hidden album, I really didn't' want to give it back, I shouldn't have left it laying out in the open like that. It was obvious that my dad still hand sensitive memories, when I saw the album I was emotional so why had it not crossed my mind that my dad would have an even bigger reaction to it, after all it was his memory.

''So why are you here? Shouldn't you be spending time with him?''

''We had an arguement.''

Austin's body softened looking concerned. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

Slowly picking up my bag I opened it taking out the album and handing it to Austin. ''Here.'' Austin looked at me puzzled, not understanding.

Rejecting it he placed it on my lap. ''No. It's yours I bought it for you.''

Looking down at it I started to feel the repercussions of the argument. My eyes became blurry as I forced my tears back. ''My dad didn't like the idea of someone buying it for me. He doesn't take charity.''

''It wasn't charity'' Austin said helplessly.

''I know. But I don't want my dad more upset then he already is.''

Forcing a smile I picked up the album, before I could do anything Austin gently grabbed my hands with the vinyl still in them and stared straight into my eyes. ''I want you to keep it.'' Lowering my hands taking it away from me he placed it in my bag. ''Do you want to go somewhere?'' He asked extending out a hand, offering to help me up.

**Woah! What do you think Ally's hiding?  
I hope you liked the chapter! It took me so long to write this I rewrote it, literally four times. I had different ideas each time but I chose this one I hope you like and please review. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will update when this chapter gets 6 reviews. **

**PS. Sorry it took me so long to update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV (A day ****after)**

''Austin!'' My head shot up hearing my name being called. Looking over my shoulder I saw Dez making his way towards me. He was late as usual, I had been sitting in the malls food court for a good fifteen minutes. ''Sorry I'm late.'' Pulling out a chair he sat down in front of me eating away at my fries.

''What were you doing?'' Taking a fry drowning it in ketchup.

Dez let out a loud sigh. ''Trish finally forgave me, even though it was completely her fault.'' He paused taking a breath. ''Anyway's, all she did today was talk about Ally. She said that they had a fight yesterday, Ally forgave her but Trish still thinks she's upset.''

I took Ally to the diner yesterday. The diner where we first gotten to know each other. I let her talk out fer feelings which was a nice change because most of the time I was the one talking. She told me about the fight with her dad but she didn't mention a fight with Trish. She tired giving me the album back but I refused to take it from her, it was hers after all. I took her home a little after four thirty, walking her to her door she thanked me again. She thanked me a lot which wasn't necessary because it should be me thanking her.

''Do you know anything about it?'' Dez asked interrupting my thoughts.

Shaking my head I shifted in my seat. ''Ally didn't say anything about it when we hung out''

Dez's eyes grew wide and switched his attention from the fries to me. ''When did you hang out with Ally?''

''Yesterday.''

He raised an eyebrow giving me a smirk. ''I was so right!''

''I'm not following'' Giving him a confused look I wiped the salt off of my fingers.

''Your falling for her!'' He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. I looked around noticing we were gaining a stares from a few people. ''Don't deny it.'' He said coolly leaning back in his chair. Man, how much I wish I could go over there and tip the chair back.

''I'm not falling for her.'' My voice sounded strained and forced.

''Please. I see the way you look at her. She looks at you the same exact way. '' No way. I refuse to accept it. Ally couldn't, shouldn't have feelings for me. She deserves so much better.

''How does she look at me exactly?''

''Like you put the stars in the sky. She won't admit it and clearly neither will you but you both are falling hard.''

''She can't like me.'' I pleaded.

''And why not?''

''We're friends.'' I don't deserve her. She deserves a man, not a boy that will just mess with her head. She needs a man that will treat her right, someone that see's her in all her glory. She deserves a happily ever after.

''Deny it all you want. But a love like that only comes around once.'' Okay, maybe a small part of me did like Ally, but tell Dez I would not. Because the more I denied it the more I started to think that the feeling would fade but whenever I saw Ally, and that beautiful smile of her's the feeling rushed right back up.

* * *

School that day was dull. Classes dragged on teachers bored the hell out of my mind and students annoyed me. Walking down the halls with my friend Kyle we passed by one of the senior varsity cheerleaders, she looked my way and gave me a suggestive wink. I haven't done anything with a girl since being at the music store with Ally. Ever since that day I didn't see any interest any more. Was Ally the reason behind it? Maybe but I was not going to admit it.

We took a turn down another hall heading to the cafeteria, it was a longer way but Ally's locker was located in this hallway. Right on mark Ally was at her locker fixing papers in her binder, her noise scrunched up in frustration and her eyes were filled with determination. I smiled at the scene that unfolded in front of me, it didn't take a genius to know what that Ally was a neat freak, a trait that I admired about her.

''So are we still on for the part this weekend?'' Kyle asked pulling out his phone. Kyle's parents are crazy loaded and always away, he has a party almost every month but this was the party to end all parties. At least that's what he claimed it to be.

''Yeah, totally.'' Shifting my gaze at the petite girl at her locker. Ally turned around and our eyes locked. The eye contact held for a good thirty seconds before I broke it. One of the hardest things I had to do.

''This is going to be one hell of a party! Everyone at school is going to be there. Especially that crazy hot varsity cheerleader!'' His arm looped around my shoulder quickly taking us down the hall into the cafeteria. Looking back I had lost all sight of Ally completely.

**(Ally's**** POV)**

After school Trish and I went straight to her house, something about wanting to finish our bio project. Ever since our argument it was like she was walking on egg shells around me, her actions and words were carefully chosen afraid of messing up again.

''Finally!'' Trish exhaled flopping down on her bed, she had just finished her half of the project which wasn't that much, all she needed to do was write a couple paragraphs about cell mutations.

''See, doing homework isn't that bad.'' I stood saving the document on a flash drive.

''Are you kidding me! I never want to go through that again.'' She said sitting upright. I got up from the bed putting the flash drive back in my bag as Trish set aside the laptop. ''So, Dez told me about this party Kyle Peters is throwing this weekend. Do you want to go?''

I remembered hearing Austin and him talk about it in the hall today at school and attending it isn't on my to do list. ''It's cool. I don't really feel like going.''

''Come on Ally! When was the last time you went to a party?''

''Never.''

''Exactly! Live a little, cut lose have fun!'' Seeing myself at a party didn't look right, the equation just didn't work.

''I don't see the point in going.''

''Austin's going to be there.''

My eyes darted towards Trish. ''What does the have to do with anything.'' I questioned sounding defensive.

''Look, I know I'm still not totally forgiven for what happened yesterday but you have to let me say this without any of your sensitivity getting in the way.'' Not really a good way to start off the conversation but I let her continue anyway. ''I see the way look you at him when the four of us are together. Dez has the same look when he sees me.'' She took a pause. ''With pizza.'' For a guy who loved food more than anything Dez was a very skinny boy. ''You like him.'' She said again after a moment.

''I don't like him.'' My voice sounding unsteady. Liking Austin Moon wasn't a horrible thing it's the stuff that came with liking him. A month ago I would have told you that liking Austin Moon was a waste of time, he was unpredictable bouncing form one girl to the next. Liking him was just asking for a heart break.

''I know that you've never given a guy second look before. But Austin's different and you know it.''

''Austin is just a friend.''

**Oh my goodness guys! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter!  
****I will update when this chapter gets 7 reviews. Review suggestions and tell me what you guys think. Thank you so much. **


End file.
